1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the embodiment of the present invention relates to an illumination sensing device including a reference voltage setting apparatus, and a display device including the illumination sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices are widely used as TVs, computer monitors, displays of cellular phones, etc.
However, the visibility of a screen of a display device may decrease according to ambient brightness. For example, a user feels that a screen is too bright in low ambient light. On the other hand, the user feels that the screen with the same brightness is too dark in high ambient light.
In order to overcome this problem, an auto brightness control technique has been used in display devices. Auto brightness control is performed by sensing ambient brightness of a display device, and controlling brightness of data displayed on the screen of the display device according to the ambient brightness. Thus, ambient brightness needs to be accurately measured in the auto brightness control technique.